


Soft

by Nuclear_Menace



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey is soft and loves his bf, Gordon fat lol, He/Him Pronouns for Benrey, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Menace/pseuds/Nuclear_Menace
Summary: Gordon's pregnant, and Benrey is in love.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> hhh trans pregnancy  
> leave if that isnt your thing

Gordon huffed as he tried pulling his shirt on and over his swollen stomach. He'd always been on the heavier side, but all his clothes fit- they did, until he got pregnant. 

Not that he minded being pregnant- himself and Benrey had spoken and planned and were quite ready, thank you very much, to handle the throes of fatherhood together. 

What Gordon was not ready for, however, was just how fucking big he'd become. His stomach protruded from all angles; his thighs became stockier and fat, and his ass, as his partner so eloquently put it, was 'dummy thick'. 

With a huff, he pulled the tight fabric off and resigned himself to another day of wearing Benrey's stolen sweaters and sweatpants. As he pulled the shirt over his head, his eyes met Benrey's in the full length mirror. Benrey grinned. 

"gettin' sorta big, heh," 

"Yeah, I am, is that a problem?" Gordon replied snippily. He wasn't in the mood for Benrey's harmless, but annoying, comments on his appearance today. 

The alien shook his head and slowly dropped to his knees, all the while maintaining eye contact with Gordon. 

Gordon felt himself flush as Benrey's nose brushed his tummy. 

"What are you-" 

"shh"

Benrey pressed the side of his face against Gordon's strained stomach and grinned.  
"lil. lil energy boy in there, haha" 

"We don't know the sex yet, Ben," replied Gordon, smiling softly. Benrey rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss to the flesh. 

"fine. lil energy uh. bean. in there." 

"They're moving?" 

"yeah. doing awesome aerial combos in super smash bros melee" said Benrey as he stood up again, hands cupping Gordon's stomach and rubbing possessive circles in the flesh. 

Their eyes met in the mirror once more, and Gordon placed his hands over Benrey's. 

No more words needed to be spoken.


End file.
